


Out of touch

by Tako345



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: “那些人一直给我的大脑植入某种错误的念头。”巴基的声音沙哑低沉，却适时打断了史蒂夫的胡思乱想。“他们试图让我相信自己其实是个Alpha。”





	Out of touch

“他们歪曲了我对自己的认知。”巴基在走出浴室的时候说。

史蒂夫从沙发里抬起头来紧张地看着他。现在是下午六点，四点左右巴基去附近的公园跑步，史蒂夫留在家完成素描以及准备晚饭。他们决定今晚要吃那家新开的泰国菜，所以史蒂夫的职责只是给餐厅打个电话而已。

外卖在五点半就送到了。史蒂夫心不在焉地翻阅杂志，留意浴室里的水声。巴基洗澡的时间通常不超过十分钟，但今天却持续了二十分钟甚至更长，史蒂夫忍不住猜测巴基出门时是否遇到了什么意外。

“歪曲你对自己的…认知？”

“嗯。”巴基一边说着一边低下了头。

他湿淋淋的长发散乱分布在脸颊两侧和后颈，没擦干的水珠顺着脖子下滑。史蒂夫努力不让自己的视线在他饱满有力的肌肉上停留太久——但不去看巴基的身体实在是太难了，尽管那几十年的杀手生活给他的身体留下了许多伤痕，可他依旧性感、完美、令人惊叹得火辣，特别是当他只在腰间随便系了条毛巾，展露出宽阔的肩膀和两条长腿——也许是浴室里蒸汽太多的缘故，史蒂夫觉得他的耳朵很红。

“当然如果现在还不想告诉我，巴克。”史蒂夫尽量轻柔地说，“等你觉得自己准备好了再提也不迟。”

巴基从低垂在额前的发丝间看了他一眼，然后轻轻咬住下唇，手指紧张地蜷在一起，史蒂夫于是明白了，天啊，巴基并不是真的愿意和他谈论这个。

史蒂夫从来不逼迫巴基向他坦白什么。五个月前他才在一个破旧的安全屋里找到巴基，而那时距离洞察事件已过去将近一年。该死的，九头蛇将他最好的朋友洗脑，伤害他，把他敲成无数碎片而史蒂夫用尽一切力气帮助他重新变得完整。巴基会主动揭开那些正在愈合的伤疤，可显然，这几个月里了解到的还远不是全部。

 “不，我想我准备好了。”巴基望着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，像是察觉到了隐藏在笑容背后的愤怒和不安，他慢慢走近，充满信任的眼神让史蒂夫的心脏因喜悦而疼痛，“我想让你知道，哥们。这是重要的事。”

“好的。”史蒂夫点点头示意巴基坐到他身边。

太阳完全落下去了，透过落地窗可以看到城市中逐渐点亮的灯火。这里是布鲁克林，这里很安全。史蒂夫不断告诉自己，提醒他的肺记得换气。巴基坐在了稍远的地方，他只能从放在沙发上的手指感受到那片温暖的下陷。

“所以…”

也许巴基还是不想说。

只要他的语气里有一丝踌躇，史蒂夫都会立刻终止这场对话。歪曲认知究竟是什么意思？九头蛇将巴基称为武器，难道他们通过洗脑让巴基也认同自己是九头蛇的资产吗？史蒂夫的双手颤抖起来，害怕自己听见真相以后会冲去西伯利亚把九头蛇的基地再烧一遍。

“那些人一直给我的大脑植入某种错误的念头。”巴基的声音沙哑低沉，却适时打断了史蒂夫的胡思乱想。“他们试图让我相信自己是个Alpha。”

“什么？”史蒂夫震惊又疑惑，回头的速度太快几乎要把自己扭伤。

“嗯哼。”巴基对着他无所谓地耸了耸肩，把毛巾盖在湿漉漉的头发上，“认识到自己其实是个Omega而并非Alpha——实话说，还挺费工夫的。”

巴基的确不是那种典型的Omega。史蒂夫在惊讶中意识到。从一开始就不是。他的个子很高，身体匀称强壮，加入军队后很快就成为了最棒的狙击手。而参军之前他比史蒂夫更像个Alpha，总是温柔有礼，还会去码头上干活补贴家用，要是有混混们来找事，那么迎接他们的就是毫不留情的拳头。

“可为什么——”

“性别歧视吧，我猜。”巴基不高兴地咕哝着，“‘冬日战士是真正的强者，是战无不胜的Alpha，是你帮助我们塑造了整个世界’——操！”他嘶嘶的气声听起来像在咬牙切齿，“他妈的狗屁。”

关于这一点史蒂夫完全能够感同身受。

或者他们从来就没摆脱过。

作为Alpha并没让十六岁的他少生一些病或是再长高几公分，但分化的消息在街区里传开以后，第二天就有个害羞的Omega女孩儿敲开他的门询问是否愿意和她交往。“这简直荒谬。”史蒂夫拒绝了女孩儿，向躺在被窝里忍受发情期的巴基抱怨，“这不公平，明明你才是更有魅力的那一个。”

“可我是个Omega呀。”巴基的脸颊通红，嘴角却挂着明显的笑意。他的抑制剂用完了，没有足够的钱，只能强忍腹部翻滚的强烈疼痛和欲望，“你才拥有那些Omega们需要的东西。”

“他们会在解冻后给我注射特殊的营养液，里面有阻断激素合成的成分。”巴基的神态变得疲惫，经过九头蛇长达数十年的‘改造’，他丧失了作为Omega的发情本能——史蒂夫在报告中读到过。巴基不喜欢身体检查，所以他们只在四个月前做过一次，报告中还写有‘不再适合生育’的字样，好吧，史蒂夫在试图告诉巴基这些的时候他只是摇了摇头说自己并不在乎。“逃亡期间我也以为自己确实是个Alpha，直到…”

巴基突然停住了，看向史蒂夫的目光有些不知所措。

“抱歉。”

“没事的巴克。”不管什么烦恼你都可以告诉我。

“算了。”可巴基再次低下头，仍旧湿润的长发遮住了他的侧脸。史蒂夫忍不住凑过去捏起那缕发丝，却发现他的耳朵和脖子不知何时全都布满了红晕。“没什么大不了的。”他避开史蒂夫的视线淡淡地说。

现在史蒂夫能闻到他身上清爽的沐浴乳味。他们使用的洗浴品完全相同，但那罐薄荷香的乳液用在巴基的皮肤上面就变了味道。史蒂夫思考过这个问题，为什么巴基总是闻上去那么迷人，而此刻，那种与众不同的气味显得尤为强烈，史蒂夫痴迷地继续凑近，没发觉巴基脖子上的红晕迅速扩散到了胸口。

“先吃晚饭吧。”史蒂夫滚烫的呼吸擦过他的下颌，巴基向后躲开，灰绿色的眼珠里闪过许多情绪，又很快恢复成不带感情的冰冷样子。他站起来，捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀。“…快走吧。”

 

 

之后的几天巴基也花了比平常更多的精力待在浴室。

史蒂夫很好奇。好奇得快要死掉了。

关于认知错误的那件事情巴基没有说更多，他们的日常生活也没有发生任何改变——至少巴基的态度是这样。他们会在饭桌上聊天，每周三次一同去健身房，山姆的到来会让巴基笑得很开心，托尼邀请所有人参加派对，巴基不是很感兴趣，但也没真的拒绝。

不自在的只有史蒂夫。

他的目光长久地停留在巴基身上：锻炼时紧绷又松开的肌肉，总是饱满红润的嘴唇，在训练室里对抗的时刻从未如此煎熬，巴基的金属臂太辣了，这句话一直怀绕在他的脑子里，只有紧咬牙齿才能让自己不大声地赞叹出来。“你输了。”巴基用他强壮有力的大腿将史蒂夫整个摔向地板，而面红耳赤的史蒂夫就像一颗坏掉的齿轮，“是啊巴克。”他屏住呼吸，巴基大腿内侧的柔软肌肤让他晕眩。

除此之外没有什么不同。

 

 

“你男朋友的体检报告。”

达西把一卷资料拍在史蒂夫的桌上。

“什么？”他抬起头，视线在达西和报告之间来回转换，“谁的体检报告？”

“巴恩斯。”达西简短地说，“难道他没——”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，达西也瞪大了眼睛。

“操。”达西试图拿回报告纸但是被史蒂夫抢先一步，“我玩完了。”

“等等。”史蒂夫站起来，达西头也不回地跑出他的办公室。“嘿，达西！巴基为什么要去体检？”

“我要回去准备自己的葬礼了罗杰斯！”对方惊叫着消失在走廊尽头。“真他妈见鬼！”

 

 

史蒂夫怀着忐忑不安的心情读完了那份报告。

巴基的身体状况良好，超出任何人的预期，甚至可以和复仇者们一起执行等级最高的任务。但，史蒂夫差点把报告纸瞪出一个洞来。巴基就快要发情了。并且，就在这几天。

 

 

史蒂夫从未觉得自己的心脏遭受过这样的危机。

即使是注射血清之前，他患有哮喘、猩红热，时刻在与死亡抗争，又或者在危机四伏的战场上，面对奇形怪状的外星人和他们违背物理规律的飞行器，他都有办法让自己冷静下来。

他的执拗和勇气几乎是天生的，但这个，眼前这个，他想不到任何解决办法。

周四是固定的电影之夜，巴基挑了一部八十年代的片子，从厨房里拿来提前制作好的爆米花。他今天也花了很长时间洗澡，但史蒂夫的思绪仍然停留在那份体检报告上所以没有多余的脑力用来好奇。巴基换上棉质的T恤和短裤，坐到史蒂夫身边的时候比平常都更近一些。当然史蒂夫同样没有注意到。

这成为了危机的开端。

巴基沉默地吃着爆米花，伸长手臂去够茶几上的汽水，当他的背重新靠上身后的沙发垫，两人从肩膀到膝盖已经完全贴合到一起。

上帝啊。史蒂夫浑身僵硬仿佛一台老旧的机器人。他扭头去看巴基，可巴基只是兴致勃勃地盯着电视。他们关掉了客厅的灯，投射在巴基脸上的光影随着电影台词不断变换。史蒂夫着迷地欣赏他高挺的鼻梁、流畅的下颌线，他的眼睛在黑暗中是柔和的浅蓝色，就连疏于打理的胡子都完美得让人窒息。而他们的嘴唇离得那么近。

史蒂夫不知道自己看了多久。

总之巴基在某一刻终于和他对视。他的脸颊泛着成片的红色，表情充满惊讶和渴望。他舔了舔嘴唇，对史蒂夫微笑。“借我靠一下，哥们？”

“呃、好？”

一股温暖沉重的力量直直冲进史蒂夫的胃。

巴基的脑袋朝他压下来，柔软棕发刷着他的肩膀，他小心翼翼地调整呼吸直到和巴基保持一致。光影依旧变换着，但史蒂夫半句台词都没听进去。巴基倚着他的姿态是那样放松，透露出百分百的信任和依赖，他只想永远融化在这只沙发里面。

“他们到底在干嘛，为什么不干脆把梯子放下去…”巴基指着屏幕哑声说，语气慵懒随意。“还有啊…”

史蒂夫觉得自己快要死掉了。

他血液里的肾上腺素大概远远超出临界值，因为巴基，他光裸的小腿挨着自己的，头顶有意无意地蹭着他的颈窝，过分亲密却很自然，仿佛他们本来就该这样。一瞬间史蒂夫以为自己回到了小时候，他想起了那块破旧的床垫，他们会趴在上面读最新的漫画，直到因为困倦而双双入睡。

时间慢慢走过三十分钟。也许半个世纪都过去了。他不想知道。巴基的声音越来越低，呼吸也渐渐平稳。史蒂夫一动不动地等待着。电影结束，屏幕开始滚动一行行白色文字，巴基的身体在不经意中下滑，埋进史蒂夫的胸口，最后停在他的小腹和大腿上。

胃里的沉重力量转移到下腹，史蒂夫明显感到自己的皮肤在巴基的吐气中微微颤抖。巴基睡着了，显然对此刻的状况很是满意，他在史蒂夫的腿上找到了最舒适的位置，四肢在沙发里蜷起来，一只手还霸道地环住了他的腰。

救命。史蒂夫的脑袋里警铃大作。他小心翼翼地将几缕过分自由的头发从巴基的脸上拨开，换来几句模糊的呢喃，那些震颤直达史蒂夫蠢蠢欲动的老二。天啊，他咬着口腔内侧的软肉。拜托，别兴奋。

至少不是现在这个时候。

他勉强抓起不远处的遥控将电视关掉。

他应该把巴基抱回房间的，在不弄醒他的前提下，替他掖好被子，在离开前说声晚安。可他并不想这么做。他更想留在这儿，在巴基身边，感受巴基的体温，巴基环在他腰间的手和他温热的吐息。

他计划要看着巴基的睡颜直至天亮，可还是在午夜十分陷入沉睡。

令他醒来的是巴基惊恐不安的梦话。

这偶尔发生。史蒂夫想要为他接杯水，却被那只强壮的金属手臂钳制着无法动弹。“巴克。嘿，没事了。”他为他抹去额上的汗液，轻柔地抚摸他的后背和头发。这让巴基平静许多，但似乎仍旧不够满足，他皱着眉往史蒂夫的怀里钻，两只手攀上他的脖子，急切地汲取他的气息。

史蒂夫的四倍自制力差点崩溃。

太近了。

他本能地梳理巴基散乱的发丝，按摩他的头皮，将后颈的腺体暴露在他鼻子下方。巴基在他耳边发出一连串满意的咕噜，鼻尖摩擦着他的皮肤上乱蹭。史蒂夫又闻到了那种不同寻常的气味，这回他弄清楚了，那些味道就像炉子里冒着泡的热牛奶加上刚烘焙完成的黄油曲奇，而他十分确定厨房里没有其中的任何一样。

我可能会是第一个因心动而死的人。

史蒂夫凝望着夜色斑驳的天花板有些绝望地想。

 

* * *

 

 

后半夜巴基在史蒂夫的怀中醒过来。

他被搂得很紧，好像史蒂夫害怕一不留神自己就会从他身边消失似的。

这的确发生过。在早些时候。那时巴基的状态还不够稳定，他的记忆混乱，不愿说话，也不愿意史蒂夫出现在他周围半米以内的地方——他的金属臂是致命的，史蒂夫那个蠢货只会在他失控以后不要命地追着他，所以他只能主动地离他远一点。

当然这通常都没能奏效。

史蒂夫总有办法把他找出来。

电影已经结束了，好几小时前就结束了。城市里的灯火透过百叶窗和所有未被留意的空隙，落在沙发旁的地板，把橱柜染成淡淡的蓝色。

时代变了。巴基再一次感叹。现在的人们可以夜以继日地享乐或工作，就像这种能力与生俱来。他还是冬兵的时候也曾不分昼夜地埋伏在雪地里等待目标，没什么食物，天气太冷，他趴在雪地里整整两天？三天？结果就是任务完成后累得连站立的力气都不剩。也许人类在这几十年里进化了不少。也许他们有血清，又或者只是因为他们有充足的食物、暖气、网络，以及......一个安全拥抱？

巴基在史蒂夫的怀里不自然地动了动。

这家伙睡得很沉，温暖的大手紧紧贴着他的背，只要再靠近一厘米巴基的嘴唇就能触碰到他的脉搏。

太奇怪了。

一般来说他们不会挨得这么近的，近到全身从上到下都极尽一切地靠拢。

——虽然巴基渴望这个。

好吧，他的身体渴望史蒂夫，渴望史蒂夫的手指和嘴唇。他知道自己快要发情了。达西说他的体检结果明天才能出来，但他其实不需要这种证据。他在一星期前就买了能遮盖信息素味道的喷雾，很多很多瓶，在浴室里的多余时间都用来清楚气味保证史蒂夫不会察觉出异样。

史蒂夫是个Alpha。而更重要的是，在他的记忆里他们并没有做过。

最好的朋友不会做爱。他们一起看Netflix一起锻炼一起尝试每一家新开的餐厅，但他们不应该做爱。

史蒂夫大概是那种所有Omega都会渴望的Alpha，他那么强壮温柔，从身体的每个毛孔都散发出令人安心的味道。巴基记得自己的发情期都是独自度过的。史蒂夫会愿意坐在他旁边，用自己的气味安抚他，让他酸痛的肌肉不再那么难受。但从来都没有更进一步。

所以史蒂夫不想和他做爱。简单的结论。

他很快就接受了这个，他猜从前的自己也一样。史蒂夫帮助他找回记忆，陪他从曼哈顿的上城区走到下城，对他说早安晚安。世界上总有那么多反派想要破坏来之不易的和平，复仇者们很忙，史蒂夫很忙，他经常看见史蒂夫受了伤的脸颊刊登在杂志封面，人们敬仰他，称他为英雄，七十年前和七十年后他都冲在最前面。作为前冬兵，现在的他和曾经的中士有着同样的念头，那就是，自己应当成为史蒂夫最坚实的后背，而除了朝夕相伴的生活之外，他没必要获得更多了，发情期的问题他要自己好好地解决。

 

 

史蒂夫被一股浓稠的信息素味道呛醒了。

不是说这种味道不好闻，它只是，让人头脑发涨。史蒂夫花了零点一秒就确定自己爱惨了这种气味，因为它来自巴基，他喜欢来自于巴基身体的一部分在他血液中翻滚的感觉，那么合适，让他舒服得想要呻吟和亲吻点什么，然后他的手指碰到了一片湿软的布料。

怀里的人触电般瑟缩了一下。

“操，对不起，史蒂夫。”

巴基挣扎着想要从他的怀中出去，而史蒂夫本能地开始反抗。

“不，留在这儿。”

他更加用力地将巴基的身子压向自己，他摸起来很烫，又不可思议地柔软。史蒂夫找到了他微微肿起来的腺体，那里被他挠出了几道鲜红的指痕。“难受吗。”他轻轻地说，巴基发出一声类似于乞求的呜咽。

史蒂夫的手指伸进他的头发，用最小的力度拉扯。“想要...？”

巴基迷茫地抬起眼来看他，看上去晕乎乎的，视线摇摆，瞳孔像猫一样放大。“你说...什么？”

但下一刻他就变得清醒，布满红晕的脸上写满了惊恐。“妈的。你他妈的——把手放开。”

史蒂夫迫切地想抓住些什么东西，于是拉下了巴基的短裤，将他圆润的臀瓣包裹进手掌。巴基的臀缝好湿，里面填满了温热黏滑的体液。“你发情了，对不对？”

巴基对着他的脸凶狠地抬起手肘，“停下。”他粗喘着，另一只手钳住史蒂夫的手腕。“你会后悔的。别。”

“让我帮你。”史蒂夫满脸固执。

巴基的表情有一丝的松动，但随之而来的是更强烈的愤怒。“你不想操我的，别这样。”

天哪，有谁会不想要巴基？

他蜜糖一般的肌肤、圆润挺翘的屁股和火辣的金属手。世界上有谁不想要他。

“求你了。”史蒂夫用气声说。他害怕以后再也没机会这样触碰巴基了，害怕他再次远离自己的视线。“...求你了。”

巴基又露出那种惊讶又渴望的神情，盯着史蒂夫的脸评估思考。

“用你的手帮我。”他最终说，双腿缠上史蒂夫的腰。“就，快一点。”

“让我尝到你。”巴基一片空白的表情让史蒂夫以为他又犯了错误，但他没被阻止，巴基的胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼睛里写满了赤裸裸的欲望。史蒂夫从沙发蹲下去，跪在地上，打开巴基的长腿。

“我能不能...？”

眼前微微红肿的小穴正一下下地开合，巴基的阴茎完全勃起了，头部粉红粗大，已经有前液在一波接一波地涌出来。史蒂夫埋下脸去舔舐后穴周围的那圈肌肉，巴基发出一声哽咽的惊叫，双手揪住他的短发。

“快点...”

史蒂夫用舌头操他，另一只手撸动他的阴茎。他的嘴里全是巴基的味道，甜蜜的、诱人的，让史蒂夫清晰地感受到自己睡裤里的肿胀。

也许他会在巴基高潮之前就射了，他不在乎。他想操巴基，用自己的老二操进这火热的身体里面。这想法愉悦得令他疼痛，但他知道，现在的他还不能够这样做。

他只能尽力让巴基感到愉快。

他在他大腿内侧的肌肤留下牙印，湿软的后穴很容易地就吞进了他的手指。巴基的腰背弯折起来，耸动屁股往他的手指上操，内壁不断收缩着，想将他吞得更深。

“史蒂夫...”

巴基的呻吟急切破碎，脚趾蜷缩又松开，他紧咬嘴唇，让史蒂夫想狠狠地吻他。“已经够了...”

高潮来临的时候史蒂夫还没回过神，巴基的精液溅到了他的脸上，他拿来湿毛巾，清理巴基的身子，最后才是自己的脸。

从浴室回来巴基再次入睡了，他对自己叹气，走过去在他仍旧潮红的脸上落下一个吻。

 

 


End file.
